


Second, Third Chances

by acciocrazychick



Series: Remadora Tumblr Shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciocrazychick/pseuds/acciocrazychick
Summary: Authors Note: this angsty one-shot is based on canon until Remus returns to pregnant Tonks. Inspired partly by Exhile by Taylor Swift. It's up to you if you decide to listen to it while you are reading. Please don't hate me 😩TW: mention of divorce
Relationships: Nymphadora Tonks/ OC, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: Remadora Tumblr Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001259
Kudos: 1





	Second, Third Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: this angsty one-shot is based on canon until Remus returns to pregnant Tonks. Inspired partly by Exhile by Taylor Swift. It's up to you if you decide to listen to it while you are reading. Please don't hate me 😩  
> TW: mention of divorce

_I can see you starin', honey_

_Like he's just your understudy_

_Like you'd get your knuckles bloody for me_

_Second, third, and hundredth chances_

_Balancin' on breaking branches_

_Those eyes add insult to injury_

"Teddy, no" he heard from the sitting room from his study. He had been rereading the divorce papers Dora had owled over a couple of days ago. He had only gotten past the dissolution of their marriage part. He couldn't focus.

He walked into the front room to see his Dora. He had to stop calling her that. She was somebody else's now. She had been for almost two and a half. They just shared a son now minus those nights every once in a while. Though she always left before he woke up. He didn't think those nights would last after he signed those papers, however.

Unlike what the pictures and the public may have believed, Tonks had not forgiven him for leaving her when she was pregnant with Teddy. She had agreed to co-parent with him for Teddy's sake. Tonks had lived with her mother until Teddy was about a month or two old, then had moved into her own flat. They both had sat down and decided on days when Remus would be able to take Teddy. Remus has been adamant about not having Teddy the days before, during, and after the full moon. Tonks had asked if he wouldn't mind taking Teddy every once and while so she could get some time to herself.

"How does he...?" Remus glances at his estranged wife then back to the turquoise haired almost three year old.

"A picture book that Ron & Hermoine gave him" Tonks answers dropping his bag down beside the chair. "He had a bit of a fever last night so he may not be feeling well either"

Remus nods juggling his squirming son in his arms as Teddy morphed into the brown hair and blue-green eyes. The exact replica of his father.

"Be good for daddy" the pink-haired metamorphmagus kisses his forehead then glances towards the werewolf "Remember his party is at 11:30."

"We'll be there at 11." Remus nods looking down at his son in his arms " Did you scare your Mum, Teddy? "

Everything was for Teddy now. It didn't mean he had to like it though.

—-

"Where is he?" Tonks asks her hair turning magenta running around the kitchen.

"It's only 11 now. He is probably struggling to get Teddy ready" Andromeda reminds her daughter "you know how Teddy has been recent"

"I know, Mum" Tonks sighs running her hand through her hair "I just want him to be here before the guests arrive."

"Has Remus mentioned receiving the papers?" Andromeda asks knowing that this would be a sore subject with her daughter and her future ex-son-in-law.

"No, he hasn't but he wouldn't if he had" Tonks mutters avoiding her Mum's eyes "this day is about Teddy though. Not us."

"Well, has Dom asked about it?" Andromeda asks pressing the issue.

"Yes" Tonks admits knowing the subject was going to come up sooner or later.

"What does he think about Remus' avoidance of it?" Andromeda questions knowing that Dominic would not be okay with her daughter still married to the man who left her and their unborn son.

"I told him I'd deal with it." Tonks answers knowing she was not dealing with it which she imagined was her mother's point. "Today is about Teddy. Not my non-existent relationship with Remus."

Andromeda gave her a knowing look, then busying herself charming the banner.

Turning around to see Teddy and Remus. "I thought I told you to apparate with him. His outfit is all sooty"

"We were running late and he was squirming so much, I didn't want our son being splinched" Remus answers matter of factly.

Tonks shakes her head not wanting that either. Seeing his mother, he hurls himself into her arms as she grabs him whispering "Dom will be here. Please behave."

Eyes wide exclaiming "I thought this was just going to be family and close friends?"

"Dom is family and he is part of Teddy's life no matter if you like it or not " Tonks forcefully tells her estranged husband. "Go out to the yard and make sure the tent is set up."

Teddy knew that name. It was his Mum's friend who brought him presents and made his Mommy smile.

Remus stalks out to the yard muttering about how if it were up to him, he'd just have Andy, Tonks, him, and Harry at Teddy's third birthday. No one else.

However, he had to admit when Tonks asked him if it was alright for Teddy to be introduced to her new boyfriend, he did not object. He just did not think that he would be a permanent figure.

When they had come to the agreement of who would take Teddy when he had not imagined that his wife would meet someone when Teddy was at Remus'. She did of course and every time he has mentioned it hurt Remus' heart. Not because he didn't think she would move on. He just still hoped that she would still love him as he still loved her.

——

"Darling, why doesn't Remus take Teddy one more night. We can have a night to ourselves where we are not in the office. Don't get me wrong, I love Teddy. I just want to spend a little bit of time with you." the dark-haired man asks holding her hand. Tonks had met Dominic at a work party. He worked as an investigator in the Law Enforcement division.

"The full moon is in two days. I can't do that to Remus" Tonks counters knowing that she would love a night with Dom. They had come to an agreement, as much as she would love to sometimes go back on that agreement. She couldn't do that to Remus for something he couldn't control. Bitterly she thinks about how he could control leaving her.

"Well, what about your Mum or Harry?" Dom asks hoping one of them could take Teddy. He was always for Teddy coming along, he just missed Tonks as a woman not just as a mother.

Remus glanced at Tonks and Dom, trying to keep the jealousy at bay. There were times when Dom touched Tonks and he wanted to punch him. He chalked it up to it being a couple of days till the full moon. He knew that was a lie. He also knew however that the only reason he was here was because of Teddy. If Teddy never existed, he would have been gone a long time ago.

Walking up to Dom and Tonks "Can I speak with Dora alone?"

Sighing angrily Tonks gives Dom a glance, squeezes his hand as she follows Remus to the study.

"How dare you call me Dora!" She exclaims once the door is shut. "You lost that when you left."

"It was a slip of the tongue" Remus reassures her. It was most likely not a slip of the tongue.

"What do you want Remus? Can we not argue? Today is about Teddy" Tonks asks her eyes pleading with Remus.

"Every day is about Teddy for me" Remus answers truthfully.

"Then what?" Tonks asks moving towards the door.

"I got the papers," Remus admits. He didn't want to admit that his marriage was ending. They had been separated for three years now. He knew it was coming. He just did not expect to not be prepared for it.

Putting her fingers on the bridge of her nose "and? I don't really want to talk about this right now."

"I'm not sure how I feel about it" Remus admits not really understanding why those words were coming out of his mouth.

"Why? Did you not expect that I was going to move on? I see the signs. The reason I am doing this now is that I believe that Dom wants to marry me. He wants to heal the hurt you have put on me. He wants to stick around." Tonks argues quietly. She knew by saying those words, she would hurt Remus but they were the truth.

Remus knew he deserved that. "Let's go back to our son's birthday party. I'll sign the papers and mail them to the judge."

"Remus, if I had it in my heart to give you another chance, I would," Tonks whispers before exiting the room.


End file.
